The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers, and in particular, to valves for heat exchangers.
One heat exchanger technology includes plate and fin technology. Plate and fin heat exchangers include layers of corrugated sheets separated by flat metal plates to create a number of finned chambers. A first fluid and a second fluid flow through alternating layers of the heat exchanger. Heat is exchanged between the first fluid and the second fluid at an interface between the fluids as the fluids flow through the heat exchanger. A valve can be positioned in a duct leading to a layer of the heat exchanger to control the flow of fluid through that layer of the heat exchanger.
Positioning a valve in a duct leading to a layer of the heat exchanger adds weight and cost to the ducting leading to the heat exchanger. Further, using a valve in the duct does not allow for control over the flow of air through individual passages through the layer of the heat exchanger. If the valve were to fail, the flow of fluid to the heat exchanger cannot be controlled. This can decrease the performance of the heat exchanger and it can degrade the heat exchanger and downstream systems.